Exposed Sleepover
by meefgal
Summary: This is a random one-shot that I found on my computer and I felt like uploading it. WARNING: YAOI! TToTT It's a curse... *fail title*


RANDOM STORY TIMES, YEAH! *dances around* I got bored so I decided to fix this really old story that I've had for a while now, so…

MEEF OWNS NOTHING! TT^TT

Len's POV

Oh my god, I don't think I'm going to make it through this sleepover thing that Rin's throwing. She just randomly invited a bunch of friends over and told them they could sleep over. But I had plans too! It's my birthday too! I was going to invite Kaito and Gakupo and MAYBE Mikuo over and just have a late party, but it was cancelled because Rin… said something that scared them out of coming. The main reason for my party would've been Kaito for reasons I will not tell.

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head as I tried to block out the sounds of Rin and her friends' constant giggling and secret-sharing. It was NOT a good thing, because Rin only told them about MY embarrassing moments, which were a whole lot worse than hers! The giggling calmed down suddenly, and I saw this as a chance to get to sleep. The door was suddenly opened and I lifted my head from the pillow.

"Hey, Len?" Rin whispered.

"If it's not a dare, what?" I hinted at what happened last time she snuck up on me from a sleepover… Great. I think I'll have nightmares now that I remember it!

"Umm… Miku wanted to know if you were bored." Rin giggled a bit.

"I'm tired, not really bored much." I groaned again.

"Well, do you want to come over?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Is it only girls?" I asked.

"... maybe~, but why do you care?" Rin giggled again and walked to the bed. She grabbed my wrist and tugged me until I fell out of the bed… which wasn't nice. For a girl, she had a tight grip! She grabbed me by my collar and dragged me out of the room and into hers. This wasn't going to go well. I can already see it. We got in and I saw that Rin had invited 4 girls; Teto, Miku, Neru, and Gumi. Neru wasn't really there, because she was lost in her cell phone dimension.

"AAH! A BOY!" Teto shrieked. I had to cover my ears or they'd be gone by now.

"Thanks, I feel nice now." I rolled my eyes. Teto stared at me for a second before a smile came to her face.

"Len, tell us a secret!" Her smile became a smirk. I felt my face heat up. There are still secrets that Rin hasn't told them! Well, I know I have one secret that I've never really told anyone, but that's not good, knowing how much these people love to gossip.

"What hasn't Rin told you guys!" I gasped, hinting at sarcasm.

"Who your crush is!" Teto squealed. Soon all of the girls started crowding up around me. What the HELL do they want to know that for! I haven't told ANYONE who I have a crush on! If anyone found out, I don't know how I'd survive! But if I don't tell them, I still won't know how I'd survive!

"SECRET!" Everyone was chanting. I was pulled from my thought cloud and realized that they'd chased me onto Rin's bed. Rin looked like she was ready to murder me if I didn't feed my secret to her guests.

"I-I'll tell you if you let me calm down a little!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. They scurried back to their sleeping bags, allowing me to get up and sit on the floor in front of them all. After a minute or so, I finally built up the courage to tell everyone. I decided that I'd just say it quickly and hop that no one catches it.

"IthinkI'minlovewithKaito!" I said as fast as I could… which was really fast. It had to be, unless it would be impossible for me to sing Len no Bousou… which was Hell on earth. Back to the sleepover, all of the girls were just staring at me with confused stares. Suddenly, Gumi's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"He said he loves Kaito!" She announced. At this, Neru actually looked up from her cell phone. Everyone's eyes suddenly matched Gumi's as they copied her expression perfectly. The only one who wasn't like that was Rin, who was staring at the door. My face burned up as Miku, Teto and Gumi were warped into their world of gossip and Neru smirked down at her phone, probably texting everyone she knew about this. What. The. Hell. Have. I. Done. My face was completely red, I could just feel it! Usually Rin taunts me when I do that, but I realized that Rin had left. I got up and walked awkwardly out of the room unnoticed. I heard dialing of the phone downstairs, so I followed it. I froze when I realized that Rin had called Kaito and told him my confession. I ran to my room and buried my face in my pillow, waiting for my body to fall asleep.

Yep. This was really old, and I decided to finish it off and post it because I'm bored :x Okay, this was when I was new to LenKa, so blame me for corniness. DX

~Meef

P.S. … review pweez? :


End file.
